


30個甜膩的親吻 / 30 Kiss

by bookeatertalk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Animated), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman和Batman的三十個啾<br/>Superman and Batman's 30 kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	30個甜膩的親吻 / 30 Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上看到的親吻三十題，因為實在太可愛忍不住就擼起了小短文～版本背景無特別設定，大家可以自由帶入，然後每篇沒有前後關係，只是片段小短文  
> 親完三十啾老爺大超有沒有覺得嘴唇都要破皮了XDDD

**01.簡單粗暴的嘴唇碰撞。**  
  
他們的嘴唇用力地撞在一起，那稱不上浪漫，也一點慾望都無。他們只感覺到疼痛，對方的唇齒磕上來時，自己唇內側的軟肉狠狠在齒列上擠壓，兇猛的含著怒氣，他們頂著疼痛卻誰也沒退開。  
  
那些爭吵慫恿著他們的血氣方剛，那些「你就是不懂得妥協，頑固的老蝙蝠！」、「你同情心過於氾濫的話為什麼不分一點到大西洋去，該死的童子軍！」、「你的驕傲害死你的時候我會大笑三聲並告訴你『我早就說過了』！」、「你為什麼不說說你古板的天真讓你的腦袋比愚蠢石頭還硬！」等等言辭上一秒還在他們唇舌間互相碰撞，但這一秒就換成更原始的決勝方式。  
  
他們誰也不讓誰地推著彼此又瘋狂地拉近兩具身軀間的距離，他戴著皮革的手指使勁摳抓那身閃亮外星纖維下精實完美的臂膀，而他強壯得一根就能移動大廈的手指握緊了黑色騎士戰甲下僵硬挺值得肩膀，他們的胸膛如他們嘴唇的輾壓一樣彼此擠壓緊貼，他們的呼吸急促燒灼彼此，直到不知是哪一方——或者雙方都一樣——的嘴裡嚐到血腥味，而另一方鼻子裡傳出嗚咽。  
  
他們才放開彼此，也大發慈悲地將自己從這粗魯的疼痛間解放。  
  
但他們都看見彼此眼底著了火似的熾焰，再剛才的粗暴中點燃，而並沒有結束的意思。  
  
「我得說就算以你來說，這也夠不合格了。」黑騎士用手臂的皮革擦去唇邊的血，他啐了一口，唾液混著一絲血紅落在反光發亮的金屬地板上。  
  
氪星人一臉他怎麼以為他有資格說出這番話來的怒氣勃勃瞪著那隻黑色的大蝙蝠「就算以我來說，這第一次也實在夠令人不敢恭維了。」  
  
「你說啥？」即便在含鉛面具的遮擋下，Clark也能看出那對銳利的眉毛正揚起它氣沖沖的角度，而他的下巴揚起一個挑釁的角度。  
  
「太沒技術了，Bruce，我說真的。」  
  
「很好，童子軍，我很快會讓你知道什麼叫技術。」說完，那隻大蝙蝠猛地撲上來，發誓要讓他的獵物知道教訓。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **02.親吻對方睫毛上未落的淚珠**  
  
他的舌追逐過皮膚上滑過的痕跡，然後繞到前面，在那小東西滴落之前接住它，他嚐到鹹味，還有苦澀，令人心痛的碎片藏在那裡面，切進他體內，那就像被冰雪女王的鏡子碎片扎進心臟裡（註1），但那碎片裡並非惡魔的詛咒而是一個心碎之人的悲鳴。  
  
他的舌順著濕鹹的水痕一路往上，來到顫動的睫毛邊。  
  
他低下頭看著那張臉，它看起來緊繃蒼白，親吻的時候在他唇下一片冰冷，兩道眉毛糾結緊鎖著所有哀慟與放聲哭泣的衝動。  
  
「噓——」這小小的聲音輕柔地從他唇間溜出，像怕驚醒什麼，又像對幼兒輕哄的引導。  
  
他看見有一顆小小的、晶瑩的小東西在那些細碎的睫毛上凝聚。他湊過去，含住它，讓它在他舌上融化，嚐進所有悲痛。  
  
「噓——」他又說。把唇貼上冰涼的眼皮，感覺下頭細微的顫動。  
  
「我在這裡。」他說。親吻那雙眼皮。  
  
「哪裡都不去。」他說。嘴唇擦過眼頭，舔盡那裡的鹹膩。  
  
「我是屬於你的，Bruce。」他說。唇落在他愛人的鼻樑上。  
  
  
  
  
註1.出自安徒生童話《雪之女王》，或譯做《冰雪女王》  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **03.舔舐耳垂**  
  
「——嘿！」Clark縮了縮脖子，手還沒摀上去就被抓下來。  
  
「What——？」那始作俑者拉開了笑容在語尾上，嘴唇再次貼近因充血而色澤粉嫩的耳緣。「你怕癢？這可真有趣，我以為你刀槍不入呢？」  
  
「我不——」抗議被呻吟佔了先，耳垂上溼潤的觸感令他渾身打顫。  
  
Clark不想承認他只因為這輕輕的舔舐就膝蓋發軟、只能任人宰割，但Bruce恣意的笑聲一再提醒他這一點，他羞得臉頰都紅了。  
  
「How Cute。」Bruce醇酒一樣的聲音滑入氪星人的耳道裡，Clark簡直要以為他的聲音裡含了氪元素——搞不好是粉紅色的那種——而那調情好手的舌頭再次捧起他的耳垂，珍寶一樣納入其主人溫柔的口腔。  
  
Clark聽見那些黏膩的吸吮聲就近在他耳邊，而Bruce的每一次吞嚥，還有他發出的滿足呻吟幾呼要搗毀他的理智。  
  
Rao啊——他閉上眼卻不知道自己是要抗拒這惡魔的誘惑還是只是想更清楚地感受那軟舌在他耳垂上的每一次纏捲輕戳。  
  
他只知道——喔老天爺他快窒息了，雖然其實他根本不用呼吸——  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
04.溫柔繾綣的親吻**  
  
Clark聽見自己的心跳，幾乎屏蔽了所有聲音，人聲、求救、哭泣、風聲、雨聲，這世界的一切都安靜了。  
  
他只聽得見自己的心跳，充塞了他所有感官，還有另一個人的心跳混進來，隨著覆在他嘴唇上的那片薄肉，細微又緊張的脈動傳來。  
  
他想擁緊那具溫暖的身體，但手卻不知道該放在哪裡。那身體的主人先一步靠近了他，裹著皮革的手指攥緊了他的制服，揉皺了那個金色的標誌。Clark不介意而他也沒看見，他的眼睛在Batman摘下他的面具吻上來的時候就閉上了，像是害怕，像是緊張，他闔上了眼睛，讓一切都依靠著這個吻，讓他的生命在這一刻只剩下這個吻。  
  
黑騎士的嘴唇在平時鋒利而刻薄，但此時此刻，他靠著Clark的嘴唇吻得溫柔，他的舌輕輕推進來，而Clark低泣一聲為他敞開道路，軟舌溜過齒列，而Bruce更擠向Clark，就如他的唇擠向Clark的。  
  
現在Clark知道要怎麼擁抱他了，他上前，膝蓋卡進那穩固的雙膝間，手臂環住盔甲下柔軟的腰連同嚇人的黑色長披風一起，他的舌也迎上前去與Bruce的緊貼，他們呼吸交融，在同樣的頻率下跳著三拍子的雙人舞。  
  
而等他們的嘴唇離開彼此，他們的呼吸卻依然共舞。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **05.席捲一切的強勢深吻（連上一啾）**  
  
當那雙手臂扣緊自己的腰時Bruce下意識地想逃，那是本能，但理智與——他不想承認，但那確實是——渴望阻止了他，一秒的停頓已經夠那氪星人追上來。  
  
方才還甜美可愛的雙唇壓迫過來，強勢且不顧一切的索吻，Bruce沒有時間反抗而他也不想反抗，對方的舌頭鑽進來纏住他，直拗又粗暴地糾纏，像個登徒子一樣著急。  
  
Bruce的手指卡再Clark的臂膀上抓撓著他的肌肉，但鋼鐵之子不以為意，或者說他全身心沉浸在與Bruce緊緊相貼的部位而無暇他顧，即便調情老手如Bruce也不知道他摩挲著自己大腿的肌肉顫抖是出於興奮的本能或是緊張的誘惑。  
  
這氪星人的親吻那麼不顧一切又膽怯生生。他從唇間溢出嘆息，放縱自己仰倒在對方懷裡，鋼鐵般的手臂支撐著他，他張開唇，啃著Clark亂無章法的嘴唇，舌頭順從地依著對方的索求給予，他感覺自己的呼吸被吞下、黏膩的唾液全數近了對方貪婪的吞嚥裡，那藍色的英雄用怕他逃離似的恐懼與執拗的強勢奪去這個吻與他的一切。  
  
Bruce不知道下一刻，但在這時，他欣然給予。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **06.一遍又一遍的細碎親吻。**  
  
「嘿，你不需要上班嗎？」Bruce說，但他的手可沒離開小記者的腰臀，而他的唇也沒離開他的唇。  
  
那雙高譚眾淑女們夢寐以求、黃金打造的甜蜜嘴唇此刻流連在他愛人的唇上，印了一下，發出輕輕的啾聲，又換個角度再親一下。  
  
「我應該去換衣服了......」Clark咕噥著，不過他的手顯然不知道主人是要它把在他臀上搓揉的那雙手給拉開，還是按得更緊一些。  
  
快遲到的小記者在身下貴公子濕潤閃亮的嘴唇上又添一點色澤，「我真的得去換衣服了——Bruce......」  
  
「嗯哼......Ok，快去......」說是這麼說，但Wayne少爺的手卻滑進那頭濃密的黑髮裡，固定住那顆頭顱，唇間小小的開口裡探出粉色舌尖，像掂著腳尖的舞者一路從唇角滑過唇縫。  
  
然後它碰上了另一個舞者。  
  
它們愉悅地貼在一起繞著圈。  
  
「你真的得上班了，Clark。」Bruce在小記者摘下眼鏡、再鑽進被窩裡的時候推了推那副他根本推不動的胸膛提醒。  
  
但Kent記者只是把偷笑的男人拽進懷裡，「別說了，Bruce。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **07.唇舌交纏的熱吻**  
  
這實在太熱了。他們都是。  
  
身下絲滑的床單在他們倒上來時還冰涼的，如今卻已被點燃，他們彷彿置身一片炎熱沙漠，只有對方口中的甘霖能解乾渴。  
  
他們獸一樣咬著彼此的唇，吞著彼此的舌，飲著彼此的唾液。  
  
Bruce用力扯著那鋼鐵之人的頭髮，仗著對方不知疼痛而死命拉扯，腿環上那堅實挺翹的臀部，用盡全身力氣如同他投入這親吻中的熱切把氪星人拉入他強勢而不可抗拒的懷抱裡。  
  
Clark任由他施暴、讓他禁錮自己的軀體，他的手捧住義警的頭顱，能徒手擊碎星球的手輕柔又堅定地依次次揉著那頭黑髮，貪婪吸取他的呼吸、細數那人狂驟的心跳，記住每一次他們唇吻交換，齒肉碾磨時Bruce的所有細小呻吟、尖泣。  
  
他記住這一切，用全副身心將這人強勢的示弱包裹在他的胸懷裡，讓他填滿自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **08.撬開齒關**  
  
「張開，Bruce。」Clark命令，瞪著那頑固的男人。  
  
他咬緊牙關，一言不發，臉龐繃緊得像他一貫帶著的面具，眼神充分說著「不」。  
  
「你知道這沒有用。」Clark大步走近他，手捏上他的臉頰，再怎麼堅硬的肌肉在氪星人掌下也不過就像玻璃一樣脆弱且不堪一擊。  
  
但黑騎士的眼神依然執拗。「試試看」，它這麼說。  
  
「你會後悔。」鋼鐵之子的話語從牙縫間擠出來。它尖銳如刀鋒，但只在頑固的義警臉上劃下挑釁的微笑。  
  
Clark深吸口氣。「你自找的。」  
  
氪星人猛地貼上那不肯妥協的唇瓣。Bruce原本已經繃緊全副神經準備應對來自敵人強硬的攻堅，卻沒料到吻上來的唇柔滑如同雲霧的親吻。  
  
黑騎士全身肌肉響起警報，但他的心融化在Clark細密繾綣的呼吸與舔吮下。  
  
他的唇線不由自主軟化，口腔自動憶起當他們彼此相融的甜美，津液溼潤了他顫抖的舌，而他所渴望的每餐就在他唇緣上徘徊流連。  
  
「張嘴，Bruce。」Clark幾乎是哀嘆地請求。「拜託，為了我......」  
  
Bruce發出悲鳴一樣的呻吟，他牙關鬆動。而順著Clark溜進來與他相會的舌進來的膠囊沿著喉管往下。  
  
黑騎士絕望地閉上眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **09.淺嚐即止安撫性的吻**  
  
他在睡夢中聽見猛然激烈起來的心跳聲。他驚醒，注意到枕邊人僵硬抽搐的四肢。  
  
被惡夢攫住的男人額際冷汗一片，牙齒顫抖著，磕碰聲在Clark耳裡如地獄警鐘一樣驚悚。  
  
「Bruce！」他擁著那人的身體，在他耳邊呼喚。「Bruce，醒醒！」  
  
他喊，但深陷泥沼裡的男人——那男孩聽不見，他眼皮緊閉，齒列擠壓著忍受施加在靈魂上的莫大痛苦，Clark幾乎能聞到血腥味。  
  
他擁著正在他世界裡遭受折磨的黑騎士，他的肉身在此，他卻觸不到他的靈魂，無法拯救——  
  
「請別讓它打倒你，Bruce......」Clark喃喃唸著，輕輕貼上愛人顫抖的唇。  
  
他極盡溫柔，在那雙唇上擠壓著，輕舔著，安撫第一次又一次呼喊那孩子的名。  
  
「Bruce......Bruce......Bruce......My love......」  
  
他的手臂環著他，唇靠著他，一次又一次，將呼喚從親吻裡渡進那孩子體內。  
  
「請回到我身邊，Bruce......」  
  
終於，那死硬的唇緩和下來，身體的顫抖停止。  
  
他聽見細微的吞嚥聲，還有微弱如重病初癒之人呼喊的氣音，「......Clark？」  
  
Clark重新將他回來的愛人擁進懷裡，「我在這裡，Bruce......」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **10.親吻熟睡中的對方**  
  
那男人熟睡著，一張臉有一半埋在雜亂的稿件中。  
  
現在時間是深夜，地點是星球日報空無一人的辦公室，大燈已熄，只有這顯然命運乖舛得留下來加班的勞苦記者桌上的檯燈亮著。  
  
角落黑影蠢動，長著尖刺的怪物陰影從那處滑近記者身後。  
  
那黑影留著像是在端詳，異形身影遮住了一部份燈光，在記者沈睡的臉龐上落下詭異的黑班影子。那張沈睡的臉龐原是如此安恬，又有些不諳世事的傻氣。  
  
怪物伸出手來，指尖擦過男人完美的顴骨，拉下壓在臉龐與手臂間的眼鏡。  
  
記者咕噥兩聲，移動臉的角度，嘴唇翕動兩下，保持微張的弧度再次沉默。  
  
他早該醒了。巨大的、蝙蝠一樣的義警想著。如果記者裝睡，他是會知道的。但Clark依然熟睡如嬰兒。  
  
Batman彎下腰去。  
  
「Clark？」他喊，聲音輕得如同貓兒落地的腳步。  
  
但記者沒有醒，他動了動鼻翼，發出綿長的呼吸聲。  
  
於是Bruce更彎下腰去，在微啟的唇角上熨貼了一個溫柔得足以軟化黑騎士全身鎧甲與尖刺的親吻。  
  
「祝好夢，My love。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **11.親吻鼻尖**  
  
濕潤的吻落在鼻尖上，讓Clark癢得想發笑。  
  
「不准動。」跨坐在他腿上的惡勢力份子強硬地命令，一把握住他的下巴，「這很嚴肅，不准笑，Clark。」  
  
「好啦，我很抱歉。」Clark板起臉，希望能達到Bruce的「嚴肅」標準。  
  
但那個陰晴不定的億萬富翁只是冷漠地哼哼，繼續左右端詳他高挺的鼻子，那眼神讓Clark有種被蛇盯上的錯覺，彷彿自己是待宰羔羊，只能任其為所欲為——說實話，也的確如此，不是嗎？  
  
「Bruce？」男人久久沒有動作，Clark忍不住疑惑開了口，卻在下一秒被一口啃在鼻尖上。  
  
「喔！」他驚叫。其實他一點痛感也沒有，Bruce的啃咬像小貓般輕，他只是被嚇到，但依然讓他心臟狂跳。  
  
那惡劣的施暴者得意地笑，含住那一小塊皮膚舔著。  
  
「這是懲罰。」他含著笑意說。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
12.青澀徘徊的初吻**  
  
在那藍色緊身衣的英雄突然握住他的肩時，Bruce得承認他心臟瞬間漏跳了一拍。  
  
氪星人那張完美俊臉上的表情剛才從欣喜若狂變得嚴肅起來，考慮到前一分鐘他們還在互訴衷腸——咳哼——的情況，情場高手如Bruce Wayne，自然明白接下來的步驟。  
  
但他不懂的是這鄉下童子軍該不會連接吻都不知道該怎麼做吧？  
  
事實上如果Bruce的聽力不是被自己響亮的心跳聲給削弱了的話，他應該能聽見Clark和他同樣響亮的心跳。  
  
氪星人渾身還沉浸在告白成功的喜悅裡，而他迫切想要一個吻，一個貨真價實情人間分享的吻來確認這段關係的成立。  
  
但——好吧，他不是不知道該怎麼做，他只是......你要怎麼去親吻一個在這方面經驗豐富甚至戰無不勝的花花公子而且讓他深刻難忘？猶如每對愛侶的第一次親吻那樣完美無缺？  
  
Clark有些退卻，他少數少得可憐的親吻經驗裡甚至一次都沒有用到舌頭。  
  
他盯著Bruce的唇，思考著角度、力道、感情那方面的事，卻一吋也不敢向前移動。他簡直就要對自己產生深深的厭惡，他知道自己正在搞砸他們的初吻——喔，天，Bruce會怎麼想？  
  
而且他聽到Bruce嘆氣了，Rao，他完了對吧？他搞砸了一切對吧？他甚至不敢去吻Bruce的唇——Bruce的唇......  
  
Clark還沒反應過來在他視線裡迅速放大接近的唇是怎麼回事前，那個上一秒與他還相距一步距離的億萬富翁、花花大少已經與他貼近得胸膛相依。  
  
「別告訴我你沒有接吻經驗。」Bruce這話幾乎是貼著他的唇說。  
  
Clark想抗辯，這是男人的本能——「我當——」但他的嘴唇一張開，Bruce的舌頭就迅速鑽進來，他再也闔不上嘴，因為Bruce的唇挨著他的，正含著他的下唇輕啜。  
  
Clark沒意識到自己正在呻吟，他猛地吸氣而裡頭全是Bruce的氣味，他的舌頭在Bruce勾住他時幾乎沒有動作，但Bruce卻因此輕笑。  
  
他笑的時候胸膛的震動貼著Clark將那股愉悅摩挲進他全身。  
  
Clark滿足地嘆息，投入感受Bruce親吻他的每一秒。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **13.猶如羽毛拂過般不在意的輕吻**  
  
Bruce一再反覆唸著同樣的字句，聲音苦惱，他習慣英式發音的舌頭對氪星語那些饒口的捲舌音似乎適應不良，而這單字又特別長且拗口。  
  
他有些氣餒，感覺今天特別煩躁。有什麼不對勁。他想。  
  
Bruce抓亂頭髮，深吸口氣又深深呼出。而呼吸間一股莫名的預感擊中他，那鳥兒振翅一樣的直覺向他警示了身後有人接近，可毫無反應的肌肉與警戒神經的舒緩同時讓他意識到來者何人。  
  
「你在說什——」  
  
「你來得正好——」  
  
他抬頭、他低頭。  
  
他偏頭、他側頭。  
  
棉絮樣的氣息擦過彼此，他們的唇如蝴蝶振翼輕輕拂過。  
  
他們都停住了。  
  
那瞬間有股引力凝結了彼此。  
  
不過一瞬間，他們都笑了。  
  
「我有個發音問題，Clark。」Bruce說。  
  
「那麼，看看我能為你做什麼。」Clark說。  
  
他們的唇相距不到一公分。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **14.啃吻脖頸。**  
  
「你想要留點痕跡嗎？」扯下領帶的時候，Bruce問。  
  
「可以嗎？我以為你得留點……嗯哼，你知道的，外在形象那類的？」記者的膝壓上Wayne大少爺坐著的沙發椅緣時，他的外套被順手甩落地毯上，廉價襯衫下的身材可出人意料的貨真價實。  
  
「嗯，這怎麼說呢？」花花公子裝模作樣地沉吟，「有時候總得故弄玄虛。」  
  
「你說了算，卡薩諾瓦（註）。」  
  
說完，那健碩身軀壓了過來，Bruce鬆手讓領帶落地，加入地上癱成一團的外套行列。  
  
濕熱的氣息滑過臉頰、下巴，Bruce仰起頭，讓脖子伸展成流暢的弧度，後腦勺壓上Clark撐著椅背的手背，他偏偏頭，嘴唇就壓上腕骨上薄嫩的皮膚，下巴就埋在那頭柔軟的黑髮裡。  
  
他的角度看不到Clark的眼神，但他緊繃的頸部肌膚感覺得到那外星人的呼吸，還有濕涼的舌尖劃過頸動脈。  
  
小記者完美的食指羽毛般掠過鎖骨上的皮膚，那隻手再往上，摩挲脆弱的喉部。  
  
接著他感覺一股力道壓著他的氣管，Bruce因輕微的窒息感張嘴呼吸，破碎哽噎溜了出來，他的皮膚感覺到那個人微笑的弧度。  
  
Clark用上了牙齒，輕柔磨碾他銜起的肌膚，舌尖圍繞著打轉，當他發出響亮的嘖聲，鬆開那塊肌膚時，濕亮鮮紅的痕跡在花花公子細嫩的頸部皮膚上綻放。  
  
  
  
註：一個義大利著名的浪蕩子、花花公子、調情高手，其實這麼比喻老爺有點失禮了，不過嘛......調情中的人偶爾說點過分的話也算情趣？  
  
  
  
  
  
 **15.自身後而來的親吻**  
  
Bruce聽到他披風飄動的聲音，雖然輕柔如蝶翼，但那逃不過黑衣義警靈敏的耳朵。  
  
所以在那雙臂包住他的肩膀時黑騎士沒有一點反應，既沒有警戒，也沒有鬆馳。  
  
「不公平。」Superman湊在他耳邊抱怨，「我以為我才是有超級聽力的那一個。」  
  
「嗯哼。」專注於電腦數據的Batman頭也不回地給了他一個意味模糊的輕哼。  
  
Clark的手往上移，經過包在凱夫拉纖維下的修長脖子，停留在受保護的顎部。  
  
他本以為Bruce也許會推開他，或許至少也出聲制止，工作中的黑衣義警厭惡被打擾，但這時的Batman卻默許了他的行徑。  
  
Clark心頭竊喜，手掌往上推著黑色面具下唯一裸露的下巴。Bruce順著他的力道仰頭，現在，他能看見那雙挺翹的唇，微張地等待著。  
  
於是他毫不遲疑地吻上那兩片唇瓣，恣意索求今晚特別溫順的黑暗騎士。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **16.焦急而慌亂的親吻**  
  
在Clark的唇湊上來的時候Bruce嚐到恐慌，貼著自己的嘴唇在顫抖，那鋼鐵般的身軀也是。  
  
「Bruce......」男人很快退開，即便他的臉上也是一片青紫狼狽，藍色制服上遍佈燒灼痕跡，綻裂的部份露出的肌肉不再光滑，鮮血淋漓底下傷口猙獰，但他的目光只是荒急地在Bruce臉上流連過，毫不在意自己的傷勢，卻輕柔地為他擦去嘴角的血漬。  
  
「Bruce......」鋼鐵之子再一步，像要將這滿身瘡痍的黑衣男人嵌近身體裡似的擁住他，在硝煙裡，在戰火後遍佈焦痕的大地上，他的唇慌張地找到他愛人的，吞嚥著他的氣息。  
  
那唇齒的動作如此笨拙，而摩挲下的顫抖又是如此攪動著人的心。  
  
歷劫歸來的黑騎士感覺一度停止的心臟在這充斥著恐懼與失而復得的複雜情緒裡重新開始跳動。  
  
於是他投入這個急切又慌亂的吻。他的手爬上鋼鐵男人的背，用力擠壓每一寸他能碰到的肌肉，拉扯他亂糟糟的頭髮，將對方的頭顱整個環在臂彎裡，讓Clark無處可躲。  
  
他們像兩頭獸一樣啃咬彼此，在唇齒交纏間吞下彼此口裡混著血腥的津液，以此確認對方的存在、他們還活著以及——他們依舊擁有彼此。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **17.不確定試探性的吻**  
  
Kal-El，Bruce不確定現在這個在床上赤裸著大張四肢、任由絲被滑過他完美胸肌，看起來神態自若又有些青澀羞赧的男人是不是小記者Clark Kent，但至少，Superman，那超級英雄是不會有這麼可人的表情，那讓他看起來像頓任人採擷的大餐而非刀槍不入的鋼鐵英雄。  
  
所以，他想也許這是那個藉在兩者之間的，對這世界充滿關懷探索，與它共存共榮，卻始終是個外來者的那氪星遺民。  
  
此刻這完美的尤物正躺在Bruce身下，光滑肌膚緊挨著他同樣赤裸，卻傷痕遍佈的軀體。  
  
他能感覺到那外星人的視線帶著一點點好奇又緊張兮兮的期待滑過他的胸膛、腹部、私處和他們交疊的大腿。  
  
Clark看起來萬分不自在，他扭動了下身體，而他們都感覺到因此激起的電流。  
  
「——我很抱歉，我......」顯然，這初嚐情事——或者說是準備初嚐情事的青年聲音裡充滿尷尬的部確定。  
  
這令Bruce感到新鮮，但又同時被勾起了忐忑。  
  
「你確定你想要嘗試這個？」他問，同時試探性地俯下身，讓他們的胸膛互相碰觸。Bruce滿意地感覺到對方與自己同樣加速的心跳，兩顆心臟在隔著胸腔相應的空間裡一同應和著。而Bruce在下一秒開始覺得這也許不一定是件好事。  
  
而Clark給予的回答則更加糟糕。  
  
他略帶青澀的吻上來，唇瓣擦過Bruce的下唇，他甚至不知道這時候該張開嘴唇，直到Bruce慢吞吞地，體貼地想給他一些適應的空間慢慢銜上他的唇，含在齒列間輕輕拉扯。  
  
他們連呼吸都小心翼翼，生怕驚動了潛藏的什麼。  
  
Bruce的手指從Clark腰側一路往胸前爬去，覆上乳尖，而他的舌也終於敢再前進一步，順著張開的唇線滑進Clark溫熱的嘴裡。  
  
他小心翼翼換著角度擠壓那兩片唇，直到Clark猶疑地斷斷續續回應，直到輕哼從他可愛的鼻子裡彈出來。  
  
Bruce才如同他吻上去時的速度緩緩退開。  
  
他的視線膠著在Clark緩慢地顫抖著睜開的雙眼間，捕捉那抹湛藍裡的神情。  
  
它看起來熱情又溼潤，Bruce這才鬆口氣。  
  
「我現在確定我想要這個。」Clark說。  
  
這回，Bruce迎來的吻帶有他全部的企盼和熱情。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
18.堅定的誓約之吻**  
  
「對我發誓。」他要求。黑騎士一身漆黑戰甲，雨幕細密織成了網，攫住了他、困住了他，腐朽高譚的黑色騎士在那黑影裡頭，卻對光明伸出了手。  
  
「對我發誓。」他要求。  
  
藍衣英雄伸手，他的戰袍是這是世間裡唯一的顏色，他的手在雨水滴濺上時冷澈心脾，但在握住黑騎士的指尖時，那熾熱的溫度還是令Bruce被燙著似地試圖縮手。  
  
可Clark的手指握得緊緊，阻斷了他所有退路。  
  
黑騎士凝視太陽之子的眼睛，在黑夜扭曲的薄霧裡，那湛藍一如既往，堅定、明亮、忠誠。  
  
他在那樣的眼神裡戰慄，想逃離，卻又不可避免地被吸引，如趨光的愚昧飛蛾，終至無路可逃。  
  
「我發誓，Bruce。」那天空之子說，垂下他驕傲的頭顱，鄭重地在黑色的指尖上印下一吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
19.悲傷的別離之吻（接上一啾）**  
  
Clark抬起頭，他握住黑色皮革指尖部份的手轉而握住了那整隻手，他握得如此輕，手的主人大可抽離，但那隻手依然停留在他掌心裡。  
  
Clark被不可能的希冀充滿，他感覺胸臆隱隱發痛，連呼吸都如針刺般苦，但那一線希望依然折磨著他，如吊刑的粗糙繩索磨著喉嚨，在他失重墜落之前，那奪命索總是如影隨形，扼著他的喉嚨提醒著他它存在。  
  
而他始終逃不離它的掌握。  
  
「請告訴我你會回來。」他要求，聲音如死人般嘶啞。  
  
黑衣的騎士沒有回答，那黑色面具下的雙眼盯著他。他的體溫、心跳、呼吸，沒有一絲透露半分情緒。  
  
Clark感到哽噎。但他還是說：「請告訴我你會回來。」  
  
那包裹尖刺的怪物用一個吻給了他回答。  
  
他可以從裡頭嚐到腥鹹苦澀，與決別的氣味。  
  
Clark顫抖著想要退開，他感覺那繩索正在扼緊，而他無處可逃。  
  
黑騎士抓住了他，他藏在皮革下的尖爪透過他的制服刺在他皮膚上，Clark本該刀槍不入的，但他卻感覺疼痛直刺心臟。  
  
那吻如此狂暴，透著雨的冰冷雨最後一絲燃盡的熱情。  
  
當Bruce放開他時，Clark聽到那一聲細小的甚至不算承諾的承諾，「我會回來。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **20.間接接吻**  
  
「我不知道你還抽煙。」Clark從身後接近Bruce時聞到一股清淡的煙草味，陽台的冷風將那些灰白的煙霧給帶向遠方，稀釋在身藍的夜空裡，但還是有一些它沒來得及帶走，縈繞在今夜看上去光彩照人的Wayne公子身上，隔絕了酒氣、香水味，也隔絕了他們身後樂聲悠揚的大廳光線。  
  
Clark走進那個人的黑暗裡，被對光亮嘈雜的酒會大廳，他造成的陰影落在那個人轉過來的臉龐上。  
  
Clark看見一抹冷淡的寂寥在那花花公子臉龐上一閃而過。  
  
「偶爾。」Bruce說。站直了倚在欄杆上的身體，順手就要把煙頭捻熄在昂貴的大理石扶手上。  
  
Clark在那之前握住了他的手。「嘿。」他輕聲道。  
  
Bruce聳肩，鬆手，Clark順勢接過那節仍冒著灰霧的煙，蒼白的氣體裊裊揮灑著一幅抽象畫。  
  
Clark把濾嘴湊近唇邊。Bruce為他這動作挑眉，「我以為你從不抽煙，小鎮男孩。」  
  
靦腆的記者笑笑，鏡片下湛藍的眼眸鎖著Bruce的，那可一點也不靦腆。  
  
Clark張嘴含進那一小段煙尾，嘴唇落在另一個人雙唇曾觸之處，指尖輕按著下陷的弧度。  
  
待他移開，也曾從另一雙唇間吐出的煙霧自那雙唇間溢出，在涼夜的空氣裡消散。  
  
「偶爾試一次也不錯。」小記者歪著頭，純良地微笑作結，接著就被扯住領帶拖向另一個同樣沾著煙味的吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **21.無法觸及（對方）的親吻**  
  
Superman凝視著睡著的人。  
  
黑色戰甲依舊包裹著那副傷痕累累卻結實有力的身體，尖銳的稜刺裝飾也強調了他的危險，黑色怒張的面具遮住那本該俊秀帥氣的臉龐，掩去了鈷藍眼眸裡所有屬於人性的脆弱。但誰能想到，失去了那個堅毅龐大的靈魂支撐，就連黑暗騎士的外表也不過是一片空殼。  
  
Kal-El落了地，他的腳尖踏在陰冷的地上，直到腳掌就算透過靴底依然能感覺到那股寒意。  
  
他跪下，就在那玻璃製成的棺木邊，他的指尖隔著透明的阻隔描繪他記憶裡、那張面具下他所思慕的容貌。  
  
「Bruce。」他叫著這個名字。唇貼上那片唇，卻只吻到冰冷堅硬的玻璃，嚐到的是他自己流下的苦澀。  
  
那是不可觸及、再也無法親吻的哀悼。  
  
  
  
  
註.我已經忘記我在哪看到某張應該是斜線漫的圖，總之就是Bruce躺在玻璃罩裡睡著大超上天下地去找救他方法的圖。其實就是這小短梗的來源說～  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **22.虔誠的信徒之吻**  
  
那雙眼睛，如此遼闊，它容納進包裹這個星球的所有藍色。它深逾海洋、廣渺過天空。  
  
那容貌不是人類所有，它太過完美，任何人一閉上眼都能看到那張面容，那是你日夜祈禱、渴求救贖的臉膀。  
  
那雙手，推動星球、捍衛生命的手，它可以是致命武器，其力量席捲一切，但同樣可以輕柔如春日拂過枝頭新芽的暖風。  
  
而那雙唇，那是為正義發聲的唇，從它裡頭吐出的每一字、每一句，都象徵著信念、勇氣、承諾。  
  
他吻上它，那雙端正堅毅的唇，它可以如巨石般不可撼動，但此刻在他親吻下又如此柔軟。  
  
——我愛你勝逾一切。  
  
他在吻裡反覆述說著這無聲之語，如信徒膜拜他的神。他或許難以言說，但在親吻裡一切言語都不需要。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **23.酒醉的誘惑之吻**  
  
「過來，Clark——Kal......」當那個醉得一遢糊塗的人對他伸出手的時候，Clark真不知道自己該作何反應。  
  
他該乖乖聽話，還是堅決為那明顯搞不清楚自己在幹麼的男人蓋上被子然後離開。  
  
而久沒等到回應的Bruce Wayne不滿地噘起唇，「過來，Clark，別讓我說第二遍。」黑暗騎士的語調，卻是Bruice的表情。Clark不知道自己該怎麼抗拒這對他來說最具殺傷力的組合，只好妥協。  
  
「好吧，好吧。」他來到床邊，坐上床緣，原本躺在大床中央的男人翻了個身滾到他旁邊，帶著熱氣的手搭上Clark的大腿，不帶情慾的，純粹溫情的碰觸。  
  
Bruce搖了搖他的腿，「Clark，跟我一起睡。」他咕噥著要求，強調似地拍了拍身邊的床位。  
  
誰能想像向來犀利的黑騎士醉倒之後的模樣如此任性可愛？而以Bruce知名的酒量，恐怕也沒有多少人看過他這副模樣。Clark忍不住心神蕩漾起來，於是毫無反抗地就讓醉著的那傢伙抓著他的手拉他上床，躺在渾身酒氣的大少爺身邊。  
  
「睡吧，Bruce。」Clark安撫著一遍遍摸著男人在他一躺進來就挨進他頸窩邊的頭，拉起薄被蓋在兩人身上。  
  
但那醉著的人顯然不欣賞這殷勤。  
  
Bruce一張因酒精而紅潤的臉抬起，那臉龐上有迷濛的表情，眼神點綴輕盈的水光，如同深湖般令人沈醉。  
  
「不。」他說：「我不想睡，Clark，我想你操我。」  
  
Clark因這大膽直接的言辭而語噎，但不過幾十分之一秒的停頓，方才說要人操他的富家公子就像要證明他的決心似地吻上來。  
  
Clark這才知道之前他們無數次的接吻裡Bruce恐怕留了不只一手。  
  
那甜蜜絲滑的含著酒香的舌頭挑開他的嘴唇，像一塊誘人催情的巧克力鑽進他嘴裡逗弄他的舌頭，Clark呻吟一聲閉上眼感受那細緻的舔弄，順著它的纏繞追進對方等待已久的口腔裡。  
  
Bruce貼著他微笑，齒列輕搔舌面，嘴唇包裹吸吮，甜膩的濕潤聲音令Clark臉頰緋紅，但一切都比不上Bruce結束這條情的吻時滑到他耳邊的嘴唇裡吐出的那句話。  
  
「現在——上我，Clark。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **24.隔著玻璃（紙、書）接吻**  
  
「夏天的漂鳥飛到我窗前歌唱又飛走了，  
  
而那無歌的，秋天的黃葉，隨風飄落以一聲嘆息——」  
  
隨著嘆息落下的吟頌在Bruce湊過來抽走Clark手裡的書冊時停下。  
  
「泰戈爾？」Bruce瞄了眼書名，拿斜眼看著小記者。  
  
他慢吞吞移動至沙發旁，碰地把自己摔進柔軟的坐墊裡，「真是浪漫。」  
  
那揶揄口氣讓Clark不甘地橫過身體去想搶回自己的書。  
  
「我還沒看完。」他說。  
  
Bruce調皮地揚手讓他爭奪的動作落空，「詩集，Clark。」他說，裝模作樣地拉高音調，模仿朗誦的起伏，「應該適用來讀的。」  
  
他用精裝版的書背輕敲Clark的唇，在氪星人伸手要搶之前用自己的背擋在Clark與書之間。  
  
「我們曾夢見我們是陌生人。」Bruce吟訟起來，優美的口音流暢如同風笛的和弦，珠圓玉潤地從那唇間流出，「夢醒時，我們彼此原是相親相愛。」  
  
那雙鈷藍色的眼睛別有意味地抬起，身體往後仰倒在展臂接納他的小記者懷裡。他們眼神相處，Clark眼底有縱容的寵昵。  
  
他朗聲唸，聲音沉穩卻如低訴。「你微笑卻什麼都沒對我說，然而我覺得我為此等了許久許久。」  
  
「我將身影投擲於我的道路上，因我仍有一盞燈未點亮。」Bruce誦道，拉下Clark再他頭頂上的面龐，食指擦過光滑的臉頰。  
  
他眼底有一絲沉黯，毫無保留地落進氪星人那天藍色的眼睛裡。  
  
那外星人捧著懷中人的臉，「黑夜啊，我覺得你的美如受憐愛的婦人，尤其在燈滅了之後。」  
  
Bruce有些懊惱地瞪他，掙脫那擁抱打算起身，但手臂拉扯間他還是向後倒去，書頁掩在他唇上，而來自他那樂觀過頭的愛人的吻落在書背上那細細描繪的鳥羽間。  
  
他沉默下來，身體再無動作。  
  
直到Clark抬起頭，「讓這作為我最後的話語。」他輕聲唸，「而它在你的愛裡。」  
  
Bruce閉眼，拉下書，迎上那片溫柔的唇。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
註.所有詩詞出自泰戈爾．漂鳥集  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **25.咬同一根Pocky然後吻在一起**  
  
Bruce對Clark嘴裡那根上下晃動的小東西覺得有些礙眼。  
  
「那是什麼？」他嫌惡地——如果鑰這麼解釋那眼神的話——看著Clark咬著那跟小棍子似的零嘴，嘴唇前後動作著將它一點點咬進口中，而他的眼睛依舊專注在螢幕裡的稿子上。  
  
「什麼是什麼？」Clark再從旁邊的盒子裡拿出一根同樣的零嘴，裹著粉紅糖霜的那一端被他的舌頭勾進唇間，Bruce看著眉頭蹙得更緊。  
  
「那玩意兒。」他強調。  
  
Clark不解地看著他的愛人，再看看桌上的零食盒。  
  
「喔。」他知道了，「草莓餅乾棒，日本製的零食，超市特價所以我就買了一些，要吃嗎？」說著他將點心盒遞向一臉不快的Bruce，卻莓得到肯定的回覆。  
  
Bruce從鼻子裡發出哼聲，踏著矯健步伐來到Clark書桌前。伸手扳過小記者的下巴，盯著那一臉不知道發生了什麼的臉龐看，接著，一個掠食者的笑容掛上他的唇。  
  
「我想試這邊的。」說完，Bruce張嘴就咬向Clark嘴上叼著的那根餅乾棒。  
  
Clark大吃一驚想避開，下巴卻被捏在對方手裡動彈不得。  
  
「嘿！」他想抗議，但嘴裡的零食讓他只能發出短促的單音，而Bruce已經啃掉餅乾棒的一截尾巴，正朝剩下沾著草莓糖漿的部位進攻。  
  
Clark忙把那香甜的部位用舌頭給勾進口中，然而尾端卻被追上來的Bruce咬住。  
  
Clark扯了幾次沒抽回那一截零嘴，脆弱的餅乾卻在兩邊不肯放棄的唇齒攻擊間碎裂，Bruce的嘴唇撞了上來，四片嘴唇交會間甜膩的草莓香氣溢動，Bruce的舌趁隙鑽入Clark毫無防備的唇間，掠取半融的糖霜塊。  
  
一吻結束，Clark簡直不知該作何反應，而那始作俑者只是用拇指抹了下唇角，笑得得意。  
  
「你剛說這個是什麼？嚐起來味道不錯。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
26.扼住呼吸侵略性的吻**  
  
鋼鐵一樣的手掌扼在他頸上，Bruce感到窒息的恐懼，他如脫水的魚一樣本能地張大嘴試圖呼吸，但猛然堵上來的唇舌再次奪去了這希望。  
  
Bruce悶哼，下意識摳抓那鐵箝般的手掌，卻無法動搖其分毫。  
  
他的抵抗很快被貼覆上來的身軀壓制，那人就如一堵不可撼動的鋼牆、全套不可能被掙脫的撩銬，硬生生制住了黑衣義警的所有動作。  
  
即便他再不願承認，如今也抗拒不了自己成了人刀俎下魚肉的現實。  
  
那霸道的舌頭侵入他的口腔，強勢奪走所有喘息的空間，Bruce每吸進一口氣，肺裡體內就充滿那男人的氣息，殘酷且毫不留情，正帶他走向死亡的男人。  
  
那雙唇輾壓著他的，毫不溫情的索取，往常親吻起來柔軟溫和的嘴唇如今只剩下冷硬，Bruce抗拒著掠奪，在伸近他口腔裡的舌頭正打算進一步入侵時一口咬下。  
  
可他無力的反抗阻止不了任何事。他在口裡嚐到血腥味，甚至是他自己的。  
  
但這似乎讓發了瘋似的對方停下侵略行動。曾如天空般溫和如今卻比北極嚴冰要冷酷的鋼鐵之人瞪試著他的獵物。  
  
他的唇角還沾著Bruce自殘的血，混著唾液，被他伸舌舔進嘴裡。  
  
「——這是你自找的，Bruce。」Kal-El說。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **27.突如其來的親吻**  
  
Superman正在瞭望塔值班，面前的巨大螢幕顯示世界各地的即時狀況，而小記者Clark明天早上還有一篇稿子要交，於是他偷偷偷著懶，只用一隻眼睛一邊耳朵分神留意這寂靜夜晚裡可能發生的各種災難，而絕大部份注意力放在那條論點複雜的專訪社論上。  
  
Flash在他身邊同樣不專心，他用他那唯一可以勝過Superman的速度作弊一樣打著電玩。Clark曾告誡過小紅人把PSP帶上瞭望塔是個有些不妥當的行為，但考慮到他今天也並非完全專注在聯盟公事上——Clark想自己今晚或許沒資格說些什麼。  
  
他停下打字的手，對一段字句反覆斟酌，他太過專注，沒留意身後接近的黑影。  
  
突然，旁邊批哩趴拉的按鍵聲停下，Clark一怔，還沒反應過來就被一片影子籠罩。  
  
包裹在異形影子裡的男人接近他，他們的臉靠得如此近，唇在下一秒貼近到毫無縫隙，而他嚐到蒼白嘴唇冰涼柔軟的味道。  
  
Clark的大腦當了機，社論的每一個字都從他腦中溜出去，頑皮地跑得不見蹤影，而他應該擔心的那個愛八卦的小紅人正瞠目結舌看著這一幕的後果此刻也撞不進Clark大腦裡，充斥他全部心神呼吸的只有這個吻。  
  
還有Bruce在他唇上摩挲徘徊、等待允許進入的舌。  
  
——不管原因是什麼。他現在應該專心地迎接品嚐他彆扭愛人突如其來的興致。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **28.舔吻手心**  
  
好吧，Bruce開始覺得灌醉Clark不一定是個明智之舉了。  
  
他只是想嘗試看看，一個難解之謎——關於氪星人的酒量與其體質論述——橫在眼前，不試圖去解開那麼世界最強偵探的名號或許就可以讓人了。  
  
但他真沒想到，第十瓶威士忌加三瓶伏特加下肚候終於露出醉態的氪星人會是這麼的......危險？而他腦中激烈作響的警鈴裡還有別樣的情趣意味，更令Bruce下腹騷動。  
  
他往後退，試圖避開那極具侵略性的眼神直視，但以往看起來還挺寬敞的沙發此刻很快到底，Bruce靠著扶手而坐，眼睜睜盯著此刻像變了一個人的Clark四肢並用，豹子似地緩緩向他爬過來。  
  
當Clark的手按在他膝蓋上時，他能感覺到那股燒灼的溫度熨燙著棉褲下的皮膚，Bruce雙膝顫抖，毫無反抗地讓Clark分開他的腿卡了進來。  
  
Clark臉上的表情介於誘惑與征服之間，天空似的眼睛染上情慾的深黯，為他帶來別樣魅力。  
  
那外星人的手以他清醒時絕對不會有的東座，緩慢挑逗地蹭上Bruce的手。從指尖開始，一路輕輕徘徊向上，來到手腕處又滑下，五指探入Bruce指縫間摩挲，輕輕帶起那隻手，湊向唇邊。  
  
微熱的唇瓣貼上指尖，Bruce可以透過末梢肌膚感覺道理頭灼熱的吐息，微涼舌尖輕輕探出，從指腹滑向掌心，徘徊繞著圈。  
  
Bruce咬唇忍下呻吟，但卻壓抑不住喘息。  
  
他的反應被施以挑逗的男人看在眼底，藍色眼睛裡慾望更見深濃，唇帶著佔有欲覆上掌心上的粗繭，宣示所有。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **29.親吻照片上的對方**  
  
第六十四個分離的日子，他在私人專機的座椅上百無聊賴，盯著窗外偶爾飄過的雲絮，觸目一片遼闊湛藍。  
  
第六十四個分離的日子，他在動盪的戰區裡穿梭，硝煙、血腥、腐敗惡臭，尖叫、哭泣、咒罵，隆隆不絕的砲火聲四響，只有夜一如既往沉默。  
  
他想那人的任務應該就要結束，那三個月的戰地實習是記者爭取來的，而自己的放手與轉身，終究是出於信任與愛。  
  
他想那人的怒氣也應該消了一些，即便他們在另一個身分的任務下經常碰面，騎士的冷淡與公事公辦總令他忐忑，但他相信那人會了解，出於默契與體諒。  
  
第六十四個分離的日子，他在虛偽的面具下藏起思念，只在空無一人時取出緬懷。  
  
第六十四個分離的日子，他在鋪天蓋地的悲泣裡品嚐獨自一人的疼痛，在一次次拯救裡思考救贖。  
  
他凝視著遼闊無邊的晴藍，輕輕吻上金色鏈墜裡微笑的側影。  
  
他在夜裡徘徊，任冰冷包裹軀體，輕輕吻上皮夾裡那人不苟言笑的身影。  
  
一幀相片，承載了兩個月零三天，回到彼此身邊的承諾。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
30.深海接吻（渡氣）**  
  
Clark被扯進泳池裡的時候與其說是恐懼不如說驚詫。  
  
他不需要氧氣，呼吸也不過是慣性的動作，除了一開始嗆進鼻腔的水有些不舒服外，Clark受到的驚嚇大過傷害。  
  
但他很快恢復過來——和Batman交往就代表著生活中日日有驚喜，Clark想他早就已經習慣了。  
  
於是他一點也不訝異看到始作俑者渾身上下只包了條黑色三角泳褲，在水波蕩漾間對他挑釁地笑。  
  
Clark追過去，雖然浸了水的襯衫和長褲對動作多少造成了些阻礙，但那不影響他在那頑皮的花花公子有機會逃離前將人扯進懷裡。  
  
在水底下的擁抱不同於陸地，那些稠滑的膚觸包裹著兩具相貼的肉體、或近或遠的聲響如被隔絕在一切之外，眼前人的面孔是模糊的卻又透著朦朧夢幻。  
  
像是這天地全都消失，而所有世界裡只剩下與你相擁的這個人。  
  
Bruce毫無反抗就讓他環住，Clark正因對方突然的乖順納悶，下一秒那花花公子就餓虎撲羊一樣吻上來。  
  
Clark不需要呼吸，他不需要氧氣也能生存，向來吸進體內的空氣只是為了辨別氣味，沒有其他實質作用，但透過Bruce的唇哺近來的氣息出乎意料地令人沉醉，那來自另一個人唇齒間溫熱過的氣息彷彿新釀的甜酒，引人一再流連品嚐。  
  
他們的吻直到浮上水面才依依不捨地分開。  
  
Clark微喘著氣，就算被渡氣的是他，不需要呼吸的也是他，但那是另一種窒息。  
  
而他甘之如飴。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
